


The Near Extinction Of The Male Population

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Natla and Boaz are alive, Post-AOD, domestic life, this family is ridiculous and I love them, try to guess the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: It's a parent's job to worry about their children. But not every parent has the same approach.





	The Near Extinction Of The Male Population

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an experiment to find out how much I can write about this couple without revealing who their children are. But it's possible you'll be able to guess one of them from here.

“I can't believe he did that! He really did that!” Natla burst through the door into the lab. Kristina didn't raise her eyes from the microscope she was using or otherwise move to indicate she noticed the sudden intrusion, but after a few more seconds of her girlfriend ranting, she sighed softly and asked:

“Who?”

Natla paused mid-step, turning to Kristina with an incredulous expression. “Who? How many sons do we have?”

“Unless you went on another adopting spree, one,” Kristina answered. “But you were only saying “he”, which, last time I checked, could refer to many people.”

Natla had a defensive reply concerning any adoption sprees on the tip of her tongue, but at the last moment changed her course of action and smirked. “Oh really? You've been sitting here for a while, so I wonder when was the last time you _checked_.”

Kristina did raise her eyes from her work now, arching one eyebrow pointedly as she looked at Natla. “You are just as capable of spending days here with no contact with the outside world as I am, you hypocrite. Just because you have no pressing work here at the moment-”

“You didn't answer though,” Natla interrupted her in a sing-song voice.

Kristina stared at her, expression supremely unimpressed, and without moving a muscle in her face she reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a cellphone. She dialled a number without looking at the display and put the phone slowly to her ear, still not breaking eye contact.

It was only after an answer came from the speaker that Kristina's stony face moved at all. Natla breathed a silent sigh of relief at that – Kristina's stare could be… daunting, even in her human form.

So now she could focus on trying to glean the identity of the person on the other end of the line from Kristina's half of the conversation: “Hello.” – “No, I merely wanted to make sure you are alive.” – “Well, I don't know, are you?” – “Then all is well.” – “Because Nat insinuated something about a possible near extinction of the male population and I wanted to prove her wrong.”

Natla rolled her eyes at that, but Kristina was not done with her call.

“Of course I don't. And Nat… well...” Kristina cocked her head and lowered the phone. “Nat, _are_ you planning a near extinction of the male population?”

“Absolutely not,” Natla snorted and leaned her hip on the table. Then, guessing who Kristina was talking to, she added: “Lara really would kill me if anything happened to Winston.”

Kristina nodded and put the phone back to her ear. “Nat neither. Lara wouldn't forgive her Winston's demise.” – “Yes, she only mentioned Winston.” – “Yes, well, goodbye.”

Kristina ended the call and shifted her attention back to Natla. “Kurtis says hi.”

“Does he now?” Natla asked with an amused twitch to her mouth.

“I am paraphrasing,” Kristina pocketed the phone, “it sounded something like “what the fuck”.”

“What to fuck?” Natla leaned closer. “I have an idea-”

She got a palm to her face, gently pushing her away. “I do need to finish this. Didn't you have something you had to deal with as well?” Kristina asked, leaning to the side to write down some notes.

Natla exchanged her disappointed frown for a confused one. “Did I? What?”

“Weren't you complaining about our son?”

“Oh!” Natla straightened. “Yes! You wouldn't believe! He just packed his things and left for a week-”

“I gave him permission,” Kristina interrupted her, again staring into the microscope.

“What?”

“He came to me because he knew you would never allow it.”

“W-well then you shouldn't have allowed it either!” Natla stuttered, throwing her arms out.

“He will be fine. Stop hovering.”

“I'm not hovering.”

“You're just now wondering whether you should take your wings and _literally_ hover over him, don't you?”

Natla was silent for a beat. “I've said no such thing.”

“Nat...”

Natla was pacing now. “Well I might be a _little_ over-protective. He's a _normal_ human, Tina, not like us, not like his sisters! And he already died once!”

“He's aware of that. He'll be careful,” Kristina took another sample from the table and switched it for the one she had been inspecting. “Besides, it's just a trip.”

“And he didn't tell me where! Did he tell you?”

“No,” Kristina turned the fine focus knob on the microscope. “He didn't.” With her free hand, she reached into another pocket and pulled out a small device with a screen, handing it to Natla blindly.

Natla took it and her eyebrows rose in recognition in a few seconds. “Does he know you bugged him?”

“Of course not,” Kristina said distractedly, still adjusting her objective with one hand.

“Tina...” Natla said and there was a grin heard in her voice.

“At least something useful came from knowing Gunderson,” Kristina shrugged, just before she felt a press of lips on her cheek.

“You're the best,” Natla whispered.

“Don't forget to close the window behind you,” Kristina said without looking up, but she was smiling. A whistle and a flap of wings was all that came in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I assure you they CAN keep it in their pants. I mean, you can see that they can. I don't know why these moments keep happening in fics about Natla and Boaz, it just kinda writes itself...


End file.
